Welcome to My Life
by FlyingTiger-DrunkenMonkey
Summary: Hey guys! It's me, the alltime reigning champ Tyson! Here's a little something I whipped up to help you and all my loyal fans I LOVE YOU GUYS! to better understand me. Hope you all like it.
1. Typical Mornings

Tyson: Yep, here we are again after ...

Max: almost two months?

Ray: checks calendar Two months.

Remy: is asleep

Tala: playing the PS2

Kai: being Kai

Brooklyn: outdoors feeding his numerous pets

Tyson: see? everything's normal.

Ray: as normal as it gets.

Max: nods

Tyson: please read and review people. Everyone owns thems selves and if I owned Kai... smirks at the thought

Kai: eyes narrow in Tyson's direction

Tyson: ignores for once Hope you all like my fic. It's not exactly everything I would say as I had to write it in correct English...well most of it...

Ray: Enjoy.

"Pizza!"

"Cheeseburgers!"

"Hotdogs!"

I looked to my left.

"Chinese!"

"Italian!"

"American!"

My mouth watered at the site, fingers itching for a touch.

"Pancakes!"

"Rolls!"

"Bacon!"

Drool spilled over the edges of my mouth.

"Steak!"

"Roast!"

"Pork!"

My lips quirk into an insane grin.

"Ice cream!"

"Cake!"

"Cookies!"

Eyes sparking, I fall back on the mounds of food, making angels.

"I'm in Heaven! HAHAHA!"

"Hn….. Now you're in Hell…."

"….wha?"

Suddenly clear liquid poured from the pink clouds of cotton candy and crashed against my skin, burning it to ashes. I shot upwards, eyes wide, and darted backward from my futon and into the wall behind me, my head now being to ache from the hard collision.

"YEEOUCH! HOOOOTT!"

Letting out a few sobs I looked up, seeing the devil himself, wings, horns, claws, and cape complete with an ugly mug that I don't know why girls love, Kai Hiwatari. I growled, jumping to my feet and getting right into his face.

"What was that for Kai! What's your fucking problem! Are you trying to kill me!"

Kai didn't move. All apart of his to initia-….

Intini-….

Intimid….

…..the I-word others.

Kai closed his eyes, a hand on his waist and the other holding the traitor called bucket. He turned his back to me and walked away, serving to make me angrier than I already was, "YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!"

In the distance of my screaming I felt warm across my brow above my ear.

…I think I just busted a vein. Kai's rich. He can pay to get it fixed.

Kai walked to the door stopping in the frame, "Tyson, if I really wanted to kill, you I would have done so when the thought first crossed my mind, two years ago." Kai left the room.

Idiot. He's just jealous cause I'm the reigning champ! Ha ha!

Yawning I fell forward on my futon, determined to get back my dream.

"INCOMING!"

I groaned, not moving an inch even after receiving the light blow to the head.

Would you believe me if I told you I'm used to getting hit like that?

…thought so.

"Tyson! What's crackin' dude? Your peeps come to my crib expectin to see their home dog and you're still asleep. Get wit the program, homie!"

If there's really a God then he'll introduce me to my real Grandpa.

"Tyso-"

"Alright! Alright! I'm up! Now will you leave me alone!"

Seriously, I don't talk to my Grandpa like that all the time, but I'm in a bad mood and judging by Grandpa's expression, Kai has now succeeded in doubling his daily dose of satisfaction in seeing me in agony.

I am now grounded.

Your ass is mine Kai!

Stop thinking negatively you insane people!

Sigh.

I'm soooo ready for retirement..

Grumbling, I set about folding up my futon and putting it away. The fun thing about living in a dojo with my Grandpa is… you get to sleep wherever you want! I'm all prepared for my night in the kitchen. Hopefully, Daichi won't just suddenly decided to spend the night. That little guy's a tough blader, but, man! He gets on my nerves!

_ All the reason you love him _

'You stay outta this!'

_ You know if Kai irritates you this much you can always kick him out. He's staying in your home. _

'Good point, but it won't be as much fun if he already has somewhere to go and won't beg me to let him stay. Besides I have too big a heart to disrespect even Kai.'

I grin proudly.

"Tyson? Why are you smiling to yourself?"

I sweat drop, turning just to see Ray standing in the doorway. Wait a second. REWIND!

-insert push of button and screen going backwards-

_ You know if Kai irritates you this much you can always kick him out. He's staying in your home. _

'Good point, but it won't be as much fun if he already has somewhere to go and won't beg me to let him stay. Besides I have too big a heart to disrespect even Kai.'

Okay people. Before we again reach the point where Ray's standing in the doorway, I want to let everyone know that I, Tyson Granger, am not crazy. That annoying critter in my head is actually my trusty buddy, Dragoon and yeah he'll kick Dranzer's ass any day so ha!

_ I feel oh so loved. _

Now, back to Ray.

Grinning sheepishly, I turn to face the Chinese, choosing to forget my embarrassing show.

"Ray, ol' buddy ol' pal! What brings you here?"

Ray, clearly seeing my discomfort decided, to let me off the hook. Now Ray is the only person that I can handle having more fans than me. I have my faults, but as least he's willing to take a step back if necessary.

Looking around, Ray sighed, "Woke up late again and had to face the mighty wrath of Kai again didn't you?"

Is it that obvious?

……

Oh yeah. I'm still wet..

I shrugged it off, "I was about to get up anyway."

"Sure you were, but anyways Kenny said he has a new training schedule that Dizzi wants to try on us. So try to hurry up a little," Ray said and left the room.

A new training schedule? Dizzi? Since when did she come back and who does she think we are? Lab rats?

I have a feeling today will not be going well.

Finally changing clothes after taking my shower and then cleaning up the mess that Kai made, I put on my shoes and my lucky hat twisting it backwards, I enter the kitchen nearly colliding with Hilary.

"TYSON! Will you watch where you're going?"

_ Oh boy.. _

Did I mention today wasn't going to go well?

Tyson: If you like me even a little you'll review. puppy dog eyes

Max: only I can manage that one Tyson --;


	2. Multiteamed

Tyson: so yeah I kicked everyone out. (except Remy because she's a girl and besides, I wouldn't want anyone bothering me while I was asleep).

Max: -knocks on the door- Tyson! let us back in!

Ray: Tyson! Stop kidding around.

Tyson: -crosses his arms and looks to see Tala happily swimming in the pool not even caring that he's been locked out- Yeah see how much they really love me?

So yeah anyways, this chapter is wicked short. Disclaimer? Dude, didn't I do that in the first chapter?

Kai: -begins kicking the door down-

Tyson: O.O GOTTA HIDE! -runs-

* * *

"Like, oh my gosh! It's Kai!" 

"Like! ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"Like heellloooo! He's like so totally standing over there with that cute Chinese and blonde kid!"

"Who's that guy with the cap?"

"Oh that's the wanna-be Kai Hiwatari, Tyson!"

Ok. So we finished our training and decided to go downtown for a little break and whoop-ti-do we run into rabid fans girls who had the NERVE to say that I WANTED to be like Kai.

I burst into laughter.

Isn't that just funny?

_ Hahahaha, shot down in the beat of a heart. _

'Great to know I have your moral support.'

I've actually grown used to it now. Being 16-years-old really opened my eyes to see how negative the world really is. It's like 'Everyone Loves Raymond' was changed to 'Everyone Love Kai.'

…..hold up. It IS 'Everyone Loves Raymond' just add 'and Kai' to the end. Yeah that's it.

"Kai! Can I so get your autograph?"

Kai looks at the girl that had enough courage than her friends possessed to approach him for his signature and then walks on as if she wasn't even there leaving the girl looking extremely down. So I, being the unnaturally handsome and kind-hearted soul that I am, walk up to her.

"Hey don't worry about that grouch. He's always like that. I'm sure you want my autograph more than his anyway. He's too rude."

The girl looks at me weirdly and turns her back to me with her nose stuck up Kai high. (See how Kai horrendously plagues my thoughts?)

"No way! I never want your autograph."

Then she turns to look at the departing Kai as Ray, Max, and Kenny(whom the girls thought was somewhat adorable) gave me a sympathetic look and followed after the phoenix. Her look changed to that dreamy trance.

"He's like so totally cool!"

Then she ran off to be with her friends who squealed and laughed like crazed baboons, none of them sparing me a second glance.

See what I mean? It's discrimination of the persona's! I mean all Kai-Lord-on-High has to do is swish his hair and he's proclaimed father of mankind. I drop thirty pounds to satisfy the raging public and I get harassed!

It's me against the world..

_ Like this is suppose to be new_

For once could someone be on my side?

_ Give me a sec………………………………... _

'……Dragoon!'

_ ……err no. _

'Ok. NOT funny… That hurt.'

_ Seriously?_

'YES!'

_ I'm sorry Tyson. _

Sigh.

'I can never be angry at you . '

_ Of course not. _

'You're the best pal a guy could….what the heck does that suppose to mean?'

_ ……………………………… _

BACKSTABBER!

And starting right now I have declared the rest of today to be 'National Ignore Dragoon Day'.

_Oh joy! Now I can have peace and quiet!_

'GO TO HELL!'

_ ….ok… but before I do can I ask you something_

'What!'

_ Are you a woman in a man's body because you are acting like an emotional wreck. _

'GRRRRRRRR!'

"MAX!"

* * *

Tyson: -hiding in a hole on the floor with a rock covering him and whispers- R&R people... 

Kai: -looking for Tyson with a written death sentence-

Tyson: he's out for blood -regrets ruining his scarf now-


End file.
